Dormouse
by Marvelous.Mirana.of.Marmoreal
Summary: Now a collection of poems by Mallymkin and Chessur :D
1. Dormouse: Mally POV

**Mally's POV to either Chessur or McTwisp, you choose :D**

**Happy Reading, lil' buddies!**

**Marvelous Mirana**

"**Dormouse"**

You, yes you, you always go away,  
No, no, you're never here to stay.  
I wish you would just see,  
I think of you more than me.

I watch in silence, desperate and sad,  
I admit I'm a bit mad.  
Though you would never ever tell,  
But you're secretly mad as well.

I've loved you since the beginning of Time,  
But to tell you could be considered a crime.  
You deserve a wife and house,  
And I'm only a tiny dormouse…


	2. Temper: Chessur POV

"**Temper"**

I wonder why you  
Pull that sword on me  
So many times, you do  
But it makes me want to be  
With you, and be with you, too  
Doing nothing, particularly

You're such a silly girl  
A lot of spunk, you've got  
Your fur has a bit of curl  
You live inside a tea-pot  
Your thoughts are in a whirl  
On your dress there's a tea spot

So tiny, yet so big  
So loud, yet so calm  
So hungry, yet thin as a twig  
You have a tiny palm  
You've never seen a wig  
Your temper is a tiny ticking bomb…


	3. No Matter: Mally POV

"**No Matter"**

No matter how many times you pull  
That disappearing trick on your own accord.  
No matter how many times you yell  
That you're extremely bored.

No matter how many times you drink  
From that giant cup of tea  
No matter how many times you complain  
Of that tiny stinging honey-bee

I'll love you just the same  
You're my life, my joy  
If anyone tries to aim  
For you, remember- you're _my_ golden boy


	4. My Heart: Chessur POV

**I'm not leaving this behind just yet, jjhatter! I promise youuu!**

"**My Heart"**

I wish you could only see  
The way you seem to look at me

I want you, dormousey, love  
You can be sweet as a dove

When we talk about things  
My heart- in my ear- rings

I love you, Mallymkin  
But you're more interesting in that…pin

I can't give you much, you know  
But I can offer this one thing, though

My heart, my dear, it's now yours  
When I see you, my heart's reassured

When you look at me  
I wonder what you think and see

You're such a dove  
My dormousy, love

My heart, it rings  
When you talk of random things

You love that pin  
My dear Mallymkin

Anything I can't give you, though  
Is nothing compared to my heart, you know

Is it that hard to figure out?  
My dear, my love, why do you doubt?

You will never see how it tears me apart  
To see you mad- it breaks my heart

My heart, my heart, it's no longer mine  
I wish you'd see the love I'm showing on a sign


	5. You Always Said: Mally POV

"**You Always Said"**

You always told me  
Chessur, dear  
To fight like a girl  
And make them all fear

You always said  
Chessur, dear  
To be a madwoman  
And make 'em think I'm queer

You always said  
Chessur, love  
To be a little sweet  
Like a tiny dove

You always said  
Chessur, love  
That when I fight  
Wear a…glove

You always said  
Chessur, sweet  
To be a bit unorganized  
But keep a little neat

You always said  
Chessur, sweet  
That my madness  
Can not be beat

You always said  
Chessur Cat  
I will be yours  
But not your dinner rat

You always said  
Chessur Cat  
You liked me more  
Than Hatter's hat

You're now saying…  
What? Is it true?  
Are serious, Chess?  
Well, I love you too!


	6. In a Cloud: Chessur POV

"**In a Cloud"**

Mallymkin,  
Dear tiny girl  
The adventures you go on  
Make my head twirl!

Mallymkin,  
You silly mouse  
Are under my skin  
Like a tiny louse.

Mallymkin,  
You funny thing  
I love you Mally  
But is this just a fling?

Mallymkin,  
You keep tellin' me  
How much you're my friend  
But it's not enough, you see.

Mallymkin,  
Look my in the eye  
Dare tell me you don't see it  
My love, you're surprised?

Mallymkin,  
You call me a guddler's scut  
But do you mean it?  
Or is it a cover for that mut?

Mallymkin,  
We could be the perfect two  
Look up at me silly girl  
Don't be ashamed of what's true.

Mallymkin,  
I'm saying it aloud  
Yet seem to not hear  
It seems your mind is in a cloud.


	7. I Hold You, Too: Mally POV

"**I Hold You, Too"**

I love you now  
I see it clearly  
But what I like most  
Is how you hold me dearly.

In your paws,  
Near your heart,  
By your face,  
Or near your mouth-part

Near your ears,  
In your tail,  
On your back,  
How my heart sails!

Near your nose,  
In your fur,  
By your eyes,  
I like that for sure!

I wish I could hold you  
Like you hold me,  
But I'm much too small  
As you can see.

I do hold onto you too,  
That one, special, part.  
Oh dear Chess,  
I hold your heart!


	8. When?: Chessur POV

"**When?"**

When are you going to stop?  
Stop this meaninglessness?  
Stop breaking my heart?  
Stop being so dense?

When will you start?  
Start caring a little?  
Start looking at me?  
Start being so simple?

When will you stop?  
Stop staring stupidly?  
Stop making me feel bad?  
Stop acting so neutrally?

When will you start?  
Start smiling again?  
Start being my Mally?  
Start being a pain?

When will you stop?  
Stop ignoring me?  
Stop being so rude?  
Stop dull as a tree?

So, tell me- when will you start?  
Start what? You say  
I'll tell you, I suppose.  
Won't you be my Mally again today?


End file.
